Folded Space Gate
The folded space gate (FSG) is a class of space station in use by the V.R.A. and the Zevestivan Empire to create artificial folded space points and quickly summon reinforcements. Physics While all the users of FSGs utilize different methods and technologies to create folded space points, the result is the same. They tag two atoms (one at each gate) with identical energy signatures, and then bombard them with heavier atoms until they reach an atomic number of 119 or greater (transperiodic atoms). The unique properties of identical transperiodic atoms, namely the fact that they will tunnel through space-time in order to join together, cause the two locations at which they were formed to merge, at least temporarily. The gate must continually generate transperiodic atoms in order to sustain the FSP, and, when it runs out of materials or energy to power the reaction, the point closes and any ships caught in transit are destroyed. If something of sufficient mass is caught in the point while it is closing, it will become infinitely dense, forming a singularity. This singularity is located at proportionally whatever point the object was at in the folded space tunnel. For example, if the object was 20% of the way through the tunnel before it collapsed, it will be 20% of the way between the two gates. V.R.A. Folded Space Gate The V.R.A. folded space gate uses an artificial isotope of xenon (xenon-64, to be precise), which is naturally very heavy, and bombards it with ununnilium (atomic number 110). This forms the transperiodic element talixenium (atomic number 164). Talixenium is known to be one of the most stable of the transperiodic elements. The advantage of talixenium-based gates is that the FSP will stay open much longer, allowing larger numbers of ships to pass through. However, ships must pass through one at a time, or risk overloading the gate and being caught in the middle when it collapses. V.R.A. gates have five main components: the xenon isotope generator, xenon storage tanks, particle accelerator, gate alignment system, and master computer. Xenon Isotope Generator As xenon-64 does not occur in nature, it must be generated on board the station. This is done by bombarding atoms of xenon with neutrons, all while immersed in hexafluoride. Hexafluoride is required because it acts as a catalyst to the reaction, allowing the neutrons to "stick" to the atoms, which they could not otherwise do. Once formed, the xenon-64 is completely stable, even when removed from the hexafluoride. Xenon Storage Tanks Due to the fact that it takes a great deal of energy to produce xenon-64 (meaning that it is not done until necessary), xenon is stored onboard the station in its natural form (xenon-54). Particle Accelerator The particle accelerator is used to collide the xenon-64 and ununnilium, after accelerating them to almost 90% of the speed of light. The collider is the large structure composed of rings in the middle of the station, and the atoms meet near the back, where the gate will eventually form. During operation, the collider will work almost constantly until the supply of xenon-64 and ununillium is exhausted or all the ships have passed through. Gate Alignment System The gate alignment system uses a set of powerful ununillium nodes, rotated accordingly, to control the direction of the folded space point and thus prevent ships from exiting the point and colliding with sections of the station. How the system is aligned depends on the co-ordinates of the partner gate. Master Computer The master computer serves to control the other subsystems, as most of what can go wrong during the process of creating a folded space point occurs too fast for organic reflexes to stop it. The computer verifies the direction of the alignment system to 1000 decimal places, as well as ensuring that the particle accelerator is functioning properly. Zevestivan Folded Space Gate Zevestivan gates work using a different method than their V.R.A. counterparts: Rather than using one stable and one unstable atom, both of the atoms used in the generation of a Zevestivan gate are unstable. The Zevestivan gate uses ununbium (atomic number 112) and ununquadium (atomic number 114) to generate xyrellium (atomic number 226). Xyrellium-based gates are much more short-lived than talixenium-based gates, but require a good deal less energy to generate and can accomodate multiple ships traveling through them at once. Zevestivan gates have five primary components: the magnetic collider system, atomic storage system, gate alignment system, dark matter generation system, and master computer. Magnetic Collider System The magnetic collider system uses highly focused magnetic fields to force together one atom of ununbium and one atom of ununquadium, which will then become xyrellium. The xyrellium is then released from the magnetic field in order to generate the folded space point. Atomic Storage System The atomic storage system uses duodecibromine, a non-reactive compound that generates a strong magnetic field, to safely store the ununbium and ununquadium prior to use. The duodecibromine is also used when the atoms are being moved to the magnetic collider system, to prevent them from accidentally reacting with the structure of the station and potentially causing significant damage. Gate Alignment System The gate alignment system uses dark matter, being constantly shifted through the structure of the gate, to balance the incredible energies involved and thus align the gate in such a way that exiting ships do not collide with the station. The concentration of dark matter in any particular section of the gate depends on the co-ordinates of the partner gate. Dark Matter Generation System The dark matter generation system is used to generate the dark matter used in the alignment system. It does this by reversing the polarity of the quarks of uranium atoms, and thus generating a specific "heavy" dark matter, which can be used as a natural balance for the gate. Master Computer The master computer is used to co-ordinate the other subsystems, as organic reflexes are too slow to keep the delicate process balanced. The computer verifies the concentrations of dark matter in the alignment system to 500 decimal places, as well as serving to better control the rate at which xyrellium atoms are produced, in order to sustain the gate longer. Appearances *The V.R.A. and Zevestivan Empire use folded space gates to summon their "hero" units in ''Sigma'' Category:Technology Category:Stations Category:Index